A Tough Day Getting Tougher
by maisjesuisunartiste
Summary: Something strange happens to Beckett and Castle after a tough day at work. There's gonna be a few chapters I think. This first one is kinda short. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my very first fic I've written. Hope you like it! :)

* * *

I DO **NOT** OWN CASTLE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO ABC AND ANDREW W MARLOWE!

* * *

A tough day at the precinct was finally over and Beckett was heading home. Drained from all the work, she had planned to relax by taking a long hot bath and a glass of wine. The case they were currently solving was a real hard one.

The unsub was kidnapping small children, torturing them for 7 days and then killing them. All the leads so far were a bunch of dead ends which frustrated Beckett very much. She worked so hard to catch this son of a bitch.

Castle also was on his way home from work. This case had been even harder to him. He kept thinking what if something like that happened to Alexis one day. He'd never forgive himself. When he arrived home he saw no lights in the house. He frowned while taking his jacket from the back seat and started to walk towards the house.

Suddenly he remembered Alexis calling earlier that day telling she was staying the night at her friend's house. And Martha, his loved mother was too at her friend's house doing some acting. Castle smiled. He loved the fact the house was all his this night and started making plans in his head. TV, wine, maybe some writing, relaxing shower..

As he opened the door to his loft he noticed something was wrong. The livingroom window was open and the curtain was flying wildly in the wind. Some furniture also was moved and little random things had fallen on the floor.

Castle was terrified. He was quiet and walked towards his office. He was about to take something to his hands to protect himself from the possible danger that might be hiding in his loft but as soon as he grabbed the vase he felt something hit his head, hard. Castle fell on the floor, vision blurred and blacked out.

Beckett had arrived at her house too. She opened the door and closed it after she was in. She tossed her jacket on the floor and put her badge and gun to the drawer where she kept them usually. She took a wine bottle from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet and poured the red liquid into the glass. She sipped the wine little and sighed. She was tired.

Beckett walked to the bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with hot water. At the meantime she lit up a few candles near the tub and undressed herself. In a few minutes she was sitting in her bathtub, sipping the wine and thinking about the day. She closed her eyes and tried to forget everything about the case. She convinced herself they'd get this bastard and put him in jail eventually.

After a moment she opened her eyes quickly. She was sure she had heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She froze and listened carefully. Nothing. She thought it was her imagination or something until she heard a new noise. Like someone was walking there and moving some items.

She got up from the bathtub and put a towel around her and tip-toed to the door. She opened the door slowly and tried to see something or someone. But she saw nothing unfamiliar. She stepped out from the bathroom and walked quietly to the kitched. She saw her livingroom window open and started to walk towards it to close it before she felt something hit her head. The hit was so hard it made Beckett unconscious in an instant.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

A/N: So? Thoughts? What could I do better? Were there many mistakes? Was it weird/funny? Please leave feedback so I can improve my writing skills :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Been really busy :( But the second chapter is here now! Hope you like it :D And thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)

* * *

I DO **NOT** OWN CASTLE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO ABC AND ANDREW W MARLOWE!

* * *

The next time Beckett and Castle opened their eyes and were back conscious they were in a dark room. In the same room with each other, but they didn't knew they were there together, yet. Both were pinned to chairs with ropes. It took a while before they gained enough consciousness and started to realize what had just happened.

Hello? Asked Beckett

Castle popped his head up and tried to see who was talking in the darkness.

Hello? Anybody there? Beckett repeated

He was surprised to hear a familiar voice. It was Beckett.

Beckett? Kate? Is that you? Castle asked

Now it was Beckett's turn to be surprised to hear Castle's voice.

Castle? What the hell happened? Are you okay?

I'm fine. I have no idea what happened. I went home and got hit in the head with something and I blacked out. Now I'm here with you. What happened to you? You okay?

I'm okay. Exactly the same happened to me at home. What is this?

And then a door to the dark room was opened. Dim lights lit up in the room and they both looked at the door and saw a dark shadow standing there.

Oh good, you're both awake. The shadow said with a husky voice.

Who are you? What do you want from us? Beckett asked loudly

The man in the doorway laughed and said "I'm sure you don't know me, but I know you. Both of you."

Castle and Beckett looked at each other.

What do you want from us? Castle asked

The unknown man was like he wasn't even hearing Castle's question and walked around the room.

Answer me! Let us go! Castle yelled

Then the man stopped walking, went in front of Castle's face and smacked him out of nowhere. Castle moaned from the pain. Blood started to run from his nose and he'd gotten a little cut to his top lip.

Beckett was terrified about the man hitting Castle and yelled "No! Don't you dare to touch him! Leave him alone. If you want to hurt someone , hurt me."

The man laughed once again and left Castle alone. He started to take steps towards Beckett. Standing right in front of her he leaned forward to her face.

Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?

Beckett remained shut. The man was close to her and touched her face and she didn't like that. At all. Beckett tried to move away from his touching hand.

The man didn't like Beckett being so rude to him and decided to give her a lesson. He hit her as hard as he could to her abdomen. The hit was so hard it made Beckett bend over in her chair and she moaned from the pain. She felt like her lungs were on fire and she gasped for air.

_The bastard probably broke a few ribs_, she thought and tried to look like she wasn't in pain.

Castle was squirming to get free from his chair and mumbled something really angrily.

The man grabbed Beckett's hair and lifted her head up. "Get up!" He yelled. Beckett cried in agony. Castle felt bad for witnessing this jackass hurting Beckett. He wanted to get out of his chair and kill this unknown man. No one is allowed to hurt Beckett, _his_ love.

_You son of a bitch.. _Castle mumbled.

The man saw angry Castle trying to loosen the ropes around him and smiled mockingly. "You're not gonna get out of those, you know." He said. "Try as much as you want but you'll not succeed." He stopped talking for a while and then continued, "Now Mr. Castle I know how much you care about this little detective of yours, you get to see what I'm about to do to her." He laughed.

Castle breathed heavily and was so angry he could explode.

The man put his hand in his pocket and took a sharp little knife in his hands. Castle's eyes saw the knife and his heart skipped a beat or two. _No, no, no, don't you.. _He thought.

"No!" Castle yelled from the top of his lungs when he saw the man putting the knife to Beckett's neck and cutting it.

Beckett winced for the pain, tears in her eyes. Blood started to flow down her neck. Her breathing started to get heavy and difficult. The punch in the abdomen and now this started to be too much even for the great detective Kate Beckett. Her vision started to blurr.

Suddenly the man kicked the chair Beckett was sitting in and it fell on the floor. Beckett moaned again as her right side landed the floor. The hit to the floor was it. It was too much to handle. The pain everywhere in her body was too much. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"Leave her alone and come here! She hasn't done anything to you! Just tell what the hell you want and let us go! She needs to go to the hospital!" Castle yelled

Castle was serious. He had had enough of watching this bastard hurting his love. Hurting her so much she's now in and out consciouness. She needed help. Soon. Before it's too late.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all! Finally I had the time to finish this chapter :) Hope you like it!

* * *

I DO **NOT** OWN CASTLE OR ITS CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO ABC AND ANDREW W MARLOWE!

* * *

Castle tried to look at Beckett and see how she was doing but it was too dark in the room to see clearly. _She's unconscious. Is she breathing? Is she.. What if she's.. _He kept thinking

Kate? Kate?

No response

Kate?! Answer me please! He continued and after a moment he heard her weak voice

I'm h-here Cas-tle..

Oh thank god. Don't give up Beckett. Don't leave me. We need you. _I _need you.

Kate? Kate, I love you. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. I love you Kate. Please stay with me. Castle begged

..

Kate? Castle's voice asked full of concern

You don't.. have to.. say you're sorry... she mumbled with a heavy breathing. The hit to the abdomen had made a lot of bad. Probably lots of internal bleeding.

I l-l-love you too.. R-rick. Always. I'm so.. so sorry. She said before she was out again

Kate!? No! No Kate! Stay with me! Keep you're eyes open please Kate I beg you. Castle was crying

Castle was in panic. He couldn't see Beckett properly because it was too dark. Again he started to think the worst case scenario which was Beckett not breathing.

After some time had passed Castle heard the door open with a bang. People were running in, yelling and every noise was so loud. Bright lights everywhere. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice next to him.

Castle? You okay man? It was Esposito's voice

Castle couldn't say anything for a moment. He was in shock. The only thing he thought was Kate not breathing and what if she was dea..

Yo! You okay man? Esposito interrupted his thoughts

Castle just nodded his head while mumbling Kate's name.

Kate. Beckett. Help her. Kate needs help. On the floor.

Esposito and Ryan behind him saw Kate lying on the floor and rushed to her and instantly checked for a pulse and breathing. She had a faint pulse. And she was breathing. But she needed help. Real soon.

Esposito ordered an ambulance. At the meantime a couple of detectives opened Castle's ropes and he was free. Finally. Castle ran towards Kate and knelt down next to her. Whispering comforting words to her ear.

Everything's gonna be alright Kate. I promise.

Then he gently kissed her forehead.

The ambulance arrived soon, though it felt like forever, especially to Castle. He never left Beckett alone. He was right beside her all they way to the hospital. When they arrived the paramedics rushed still unconscious Beckett to the emergency room and asked everybody else to wait in the lobby.

The waiting was so long. There they were: Castle, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Beckett's father Jim, waiting anxiously for news on her. Castle had decided not to ask Martha and Alexis to come at the hospital. He called them though and let them know he won't be coming home anytime soon. Of course they were worried but Castle convinced them to stay home. He'd be okay with the guys from the precinct.

Castle couldn't wait any longer. He started to get frusrated. Nurses and doctors everywhere but not a single of them telling news on Beckett. Castle sighed.

Esposito was comforting Lanie and Ryan was on the phone with Jenny.

Castle sat in a chair and closed his eyes

_How could I have let this happen? It's my fault if she's not gonna make it. What if she.._ He thought tears in his eyes

Finally after an hour or so they heard a voice asking "Detective Beckett's family?"

They all stood up and Jim said "Yes. Here. How's my daughter?"

She was injured pretty badly and needed surgery. She had a couple of broken ribs and internal bleeding. Her abdomen was hit really bad and it's gonna take a while for her to recover fully but she'll be okay.

They all sighed from relief.

When can we see her? Castle asked

Soon. I'll let you know. The doctor answered

Thank you. They all mumbled

When the doctor came back to let them know they could see her now they decided to take turns. First was Jim, her father of course. And then Castle. Esposito, Lanie and Ryan decided to go back to the precinct to work on the case. They asked Castle to let Beckett know they'd come to see her later when she's rested.

..

When Jim had visited his daughter and left home for the night Castle went in. Castle promised to Jim to stay at the hospital over the night. Jim would be back in the morning.

..

Castle took a chair, moved it closer to the bed Beckett was lying in. He stared at her. She looked bad. She was so pale and there were bruises all over her face and arms and god knows how many under the hospital gown.

He shaked his head. _How could he have let this happen to her?_ He thought and touched her hand

I'm sorry Kate. I'm so sorry. He whispered tears in his eyes and looked down

Castle? Beckett's weak and husky voice filled the silence

Castle popped his head up quickly.

Kate? You're awake?

Yeah.

How are you feeling?

I'm.. I'm okay. I guess. Tired. Hurts.

I'll let the doctor know you're awake.

No Castle. Don't. I'm okay.

You know it wasn't your fault. This. What happened to me. There was nothing you could have done. Okay? So no need to say you're sorry Castle. Understand? Beckett said squeezing his hand.

Castle stayed quiet. He thought it was definitely his fault but didn't want to start arguing with her now so he decided to stay quiet.

I thought I'd lose you. Castle said eyes full of tears. I can't lose you. I care about you. A lot, Kate.

I know. I'm here. And you know what? Beckett said

What?

I heard what you said earlier.. I heard you. And I want you to know. That. I love you too. Beckett said smiling.

Castle looked at her eyes . She was watching him back. They both smiled and held hands. Then Castle stood up from his chair, leaned in to Beckett and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

Castle was going to pull away after that kiss but Beckett wanted it to last longer. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with full passion.

When they were done Castle sat back in the chair, again holding her hand. Smiling like a fool. Tears gone. Everything was good. She'd be okay and they both care about each other.

You're not gonna get rid of me anytime soon Rick. I'll be here. Always. Beckett said.

Always. Castle's voice echoed

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: So this was the final chapter :) I hope you liked this. I had fun writing it. Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed my story. Means a lot :)


End file.
